Like a Machine
by Tomi483
Summary: AU- Twincest -Un humano no es capaz de controlar sus emociones completamente pero cuando un virus logra hacerlo,¿Cuáles son las concecuencias?
1. Prologo

_**Tom**_

La vida humana en la actualidad, aunque muchos lo nieguen... dependen de la tecnología, de aparatos que facilitan cada actividad que realizamos; comunicarte con alguien, guardar un buen recuerdo en un pequeña tarjeta... incluso salvar una vida, pero no solo logra facilitarla, la vida quieras o no, puede tomar un buen curso sin la necesidad de una maquina, a veces... algo tan pequeño como eso puede modificarla a tal grado de cambiarla completamente... sea bueno o no el cambio, lo quieras o no, te beneficie o no, y claro como a mi... te mande a la completa mierda.

Los recuerdos es lo que me mantiene al margen de todo esto... o al menos trato de que lo hagan, porque cada vez que trato de recordar algo, al menos que tenga que ver contigo, los veo borrosos, cada uno de ellos... y eso, cada vez me destruye más por dentro. Nunca creí que de alguna manera saldrías de mi vida... mucho menos de mi mente, pero él lo hace, me hace invisible, hace lo que quiere conmigo, hace que lastime a personas y yo ni siquiera me doy cuenta de cuando lo hago, o como lo hago simplemente... dejo de sentir, soy una maquina que configuran a su antojo... _patético._

Aun me pregunto, ¿Qué hace el poder para poder cambiar la mentalidad de una persona?, hacer que quiera destruir vidas, usar todo lo que tiene para eliminar cada sonrisa, cada grito o cada lagrima. ¿Cómo logra causar tanto miedo? Poner a todos a sus pies, ¿Por qué decidir eso? Tan repulsivas son las emociones para alguien que de verdad quiera borrarlas... o las emociones le jugaron una mala pasada que quiera, de alguna manera vengarse de ella... dudas y dudas, y ninguna respuesta.

Nunca creí que mi vida... literalmente dependiera de una sola persona, que esa persona decidiera que en cualquier momento dejara de respirar, sonreír, llorar... y peor aun, que esa persona te tenga en la mira y quiera destruirte, para lograr hacerlo conmigo...

No soy la única victima en todo estoy, me queda muy claro, pero como ayudarlas, si ni siquiera puedo controlarme a mí mismo...

Lamento no haber visto las cosas como tu, nunca ver el lado lógico de todo... pero bueno, lamentarse ahora no vale nada, lamentarse nunca a logrado nada... no lo logro con nadie y no lo lograra conmigo.

Quiero saber como estas... si no te han atrapado, si aun puedes sonreír, llorar, si puedes sentir.. lo que sea, aunque a veces duela. No se cuanto tiempo tengo aquí, al menos no con exactitud, es como si me quedara dormido, simplemente me apago, mejor dicho, me apagan. Es tan frustrante, pero yo me lo busque o algo así... no lo recuerdo, no con exactitud... una pequeña niña me ayuda con esto, pero aun así, no tengo nada completamente claro en la mente, y lo que más me asusta de todo esto, es que lo que más borroso tengo, son tus recuerdos... cada beso, cada palabra... tu sonrisa, tu voz.

_Un día me borrare completamente... _

Pero dejare de pensar en cualquier momento... escucho pasos que se acercan, pronto volveré a ser invisible, otro recuerdo se ira... y no quiero que te _borren_ de mi mente... al menos los últimos minutos que te puedo tener en ella.

_¿Cuántas veces te vi sonreír o llorar?... ¿Cuántas veces podre verlo de nuevo? _

* * *

**Esto es solo una pequeña introducción a lo que viene, algunos capítulos quizá sea narrado por alguno de los personajes, quiza no, todo depende de como se desarrolle la historia y me parezca lo más adecuado, sin mas que decir, ójala les guste.**


	2. Capítulo 1

_-Llévatelo, ahora... lo prometiste-_

_-¿Estás loco? No puedes tu solo con todo esto, no saldrás vivo- _

_-Lo sé, por eso quiero que te lo lleves, ya-_

_-No lo haré-_

_-Por favor, esto se acabara ahora-_

_-No te dejare solo aquí-_

_-Tienes que, ayudame con él... no quiero que le pase nada-_

_-Pero...-_

_-Pero nada, debes ir con ella también, esta aquí y lo sabes... corré y llévalo contigo-_

_-Yo...-_

_-Por favor... sácalo de aquí-_

_-No me iré, no sin ti-_

_-¡Largo!-_

_-¡TU VENDRAS CONMIGO!-_

_-Gustav, hazlo-_

_-No... suéltame... no me iré sin él... déjame_-gritó con desesperación-_no me lo quiten de nuevo, no me alejen... déjenme con el, moriré contigo pero no me alejes de nuevo-_

**OoOoO**

_-Quiero que me mantengas al tanto de cada avance, ningún atraso, ninguna estupidez, sigue cada paso y no vuelvas a intentar escapar, sabes que no es posible, todo el lugar esta vigilado...-_caminaba de un lado a otro, con lentitud-_ esto cambiara completamente todo en este lugar, sera perfecto-_sonrió aquel hombre, aquella persona que todo mundo creía como alguien mas en toda Alemania, ese que siempre tiene una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, pero esa sonrisa ocultaba toda la verdad, todo lo que guardaba solo para él y cada una de las personas que sabían quien era en verdad... pero si se prestaba atención se reflejaba en sus ojos... ojos que solo mostraban odio.

_-Es difícil... esto no se logra de la noche a la mañana, algo puede salir mal, debo ver cada mínimo detalle, cada cambio que da, es complicado, podemos matar a alguien Alaric, no es un juego de química de niños pequeños que solo mezclan polvos y agua, no quiero ser un asesino, bastante tengo con saber lo que haremos con este virus-_

_-Pero si a ti te encanta jugar con todo esto, ¿Qué no Gerard?, amas el mezclar tonterías unas con otras-_señaló todos los frascos con extraños contenidos de diferentes colores, algunos humeando-_recuerda quien esta en juego por todo esto, yo no perdería algo tan grande por una simple falla-_

_-No la toques, ella no tiene nada que ver en toda esta basura... esto solo esta entre tú y yo-_

_-Cuida tus palabras, con solo una llamada y ella morirá, a mi no me importa matar, tu no seras un asesino pero te convertirás tarde o temprano, ve metiendo la idea a tu mente, pronto debemos probarlo con humanos y eso será bastante divertido-_sonrió de costado.

-_Eres un monstruo, ¿No sientes nada, de verdad... nada de nada?-_

_-¿Cuál es el fin de todo esto? Creí que eras mas listo, pero veo que aun te falta comprender muchas cosas aun... borrare todo eso y tú seras el creador de todo... tu me ayudas, eso te convierte en un monstruo tambien-_

_-Yo no lo hago por gusto, no tengo _opción-gritó molesto, con un tono de preocupación-_sabes que puede fallar ¿Verdad?-_

_-Si falla, sabes cuales son las consecuencias y no me retracto de nada, cumplo siempre mi palabra... la vida de ella depende de tu inteligencia-_

_-Haré lo que me pidas, me conoces desde que somos chicos pero por favor, a ella dejala ir de todo esto, no la involucres, es mi familia, lo único que me queda, tu no sentirás absolutamente nada, yo si... dime que pensaría Frida te apoyaba en todo, es una traición a su memoria-_

_-Ella esta muerta, es polvo, no es nada... has cada una de mis ordenes, sino la cumples... olvidate de tu hija, es una hermosa niña, igual que lo fue su madre, puedo divertirme primero antes de matarla, no creo que quieras que a tu pequeña le quite toda esa inocencia ¿Verdad? Sería muy triste-_Gerard lo miró con horror, preguntándose como podia una persona cargar con tanto odio. Tenso su mandíbula negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

-_Está bien, hare lo que pides... pero ten en mente todo lo que puedes causar, y una vez que este lista, Caroline y yo nos largamos de aquí, ese era el trato, recuerda nuestro jodido trato Alaric-_

_-Si, si... lo sé, una vez listo, te iras con tu linda niña, no me lo recuerdes-_torció la boca-_oh amigo, créeme que cada minuto esta en mi cabeza, todos los planes... las primeras víctimas, y pensar que nadie tiene ni una mínima idea de la existencia de este lugar-_comenzó a reír mientas aplaudía_-soy un jodido genio Gerard, acabare con todo... pagaran por haberme hecho todo eso contra mi, por ser crueles, ahora sabrán lo que es sentirse controlado y obligado a hacer cosas por la fuerza, a reprimir cada... sentimiento-_

_-Cada persona tiene un pasado oscuro, pero el mayor logro es salir de él... tu vives atrapado en todo eso-_

_-Cállate, para ti es fácil decirlo... tu familia era el prototipo perfecto, esposa, esposo e hija feliz, no me vengas con tus estupideces, mantente en tu papel y enfócate en el trabajo que debes hacer-_lo miró fijo por unos cuentos segundos para luego salir de ese lugar abandonado, a las afueras de la cuidad.

Alaric era un hombre de edad un poco avanzada, cabello hasta los hombros completamente liso, con algunas canas entre todo ese negro azabache que brillaba bajo el sol; sujeto en una coleta baja, perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, sin ningún cabello fuera de lugar. Sus ojos verde oliva siempre tenían ese brillo misterioso y a la vez un tanto intimidante ante las personas, era alto y un poco robusto, de piel un tanto bronceada, su sonrisa era la mas hipócrita, oculta entre esos dientes amarillentos a causa del cigarro.

A sus cuarenta y ocho años aun guarda el rencor de todo su pasado, guardaba muy bien cada risa, golpe, burla, rechazo, cada nombre de cada persona que hizo su vida cada vez mas miserable cada día, logrando que ahora fuera una persona con rencor corriendo por cada vena de su cuerpo y siendo un famoso empresario, con dinero cayéndole del cielo, su venganza solo estaba a pocos pasos, un simple virus que cambiaría la vida de cada persona, un virus que haría ver las consecuencias del error de otras personas, una venganza que no se salvaba nadie, ni siquiera personas inocentes con una vida perfecta. Esas eran las principales en su juego, la familia perfecta, con el papá perfecto que trabaja para llevar comida a la mesa, la mamá perfecta, esa mujer fuerte y bondadosa e hijos perfectos, con un gran promedio en la escuela, ellos eran los principales en caer.

**OoOoO**

-¿_Estas seguro que mamá no esta en casa?-_murmuro Billcontra los labios de su hermano, mientras este lo atraía mas hacia él.

-_Fue a comprar algo que se le olvido para la cena, recuerda que viene Alaric a cenar, la casa es nuestra-_aseguró Tom, bajando sus labios hasta el pálido cuello de su gemelo, haciendo que este entreabriera los labios.

Si, Bill y Tom Kaulitz eran hermanos, gemelos mejor dicho, completamente idénticos y a la vez tan diferentes, el menor por tan solo diez minutos era Bill, un chico con pálida y fina piel, rastas negras terminando en punta blanca, rostro afilado y nariz perfecta. Tom al contrario, llevaba trenzas perfectamente peinadas, negras azabache, con la piel un poco más bronceada a comparación del pelinegro, pero con igual nariz perfectamente respingada. Ambos con el mismo color marrón en sus ojos, cambiando a una tonalidad miel cuando les aba el sol.

No eran hermanos comunes, no era solo por el hecho de ser gemelos. Los Kaulitz estaban juntos, juntos a toda palabra, desde que eran pequeños sabían que no podían estar el uno sin el otro, eran una sola persona y eso paso cualquier tipo de barrera. A sus doce años se besaron por primera vez, como un simple juego, pero desde ese momento los dos se dieron cuenta de que no querían probar otros labios, no querían sentir otra piel, no querían sentir nada por nadie mas, no como ellos lo hacían, se amaban y eso no iba a cambiar en nada.

Habían perdido a su padre en un accidente, en un feliz viaje para cerrar un gran negocio que cambiaría sus vidas, dándoles una mucho mejor, termino en un triste y lúgubre cementerio, quitándoles más de lo que esperaban.

Desde entonces se prometieron cuidar a su madre, estar siempre para ella cuando los necesitara, apoyarse los unos a los otros, pero debían mantener un secreto, ese pequeño punto en sus vidas que nadie debía saber, ni siquiera su ella, confiaban en Simone, pero con ese tema no podían confiar mas que en el contrario, su mamá ya habia tenido suficiente con haber perdido a su esposo, a su padre, no podían hacer que tambien fueran separados de ella, no todo podía ser perfecto, como hermanos no era normal que se tuvieran ese tipo relación, era penado y visto como un pecado, algo asqueroso y que la sociedad simplemente lo veía como algo a lo cual se le merecía un castigo cruel. Si hablaban su familia terminaría destruida y eso ninguno de los dos se lo perdonaría.

Así que siempre estaban escondidos cuando demostraban sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el otro, siempre teniendo el cuidado de no ser descubiertos, si su secreto salía a la luz, serían separados, uno sin el otro no era una posibilidad para ellos, estaban en el mismo vientre, bien sabían que uno mataría por el otro, Tom era de Bill y Bill era de Tom,nacieron juntos, morían juntos.

-_Debemos... ser rápidos Tom-_

_-¿Por qué? No llegara-_

_-Puede que lo haga, solo fue a comprar algo simple ¿No?-_metió sus manos dentro de la camiseta del mayor, sintiendo como la piel de este se erizaba bajo sus dedos.

-_No llegara-_murmuró ansioso mientras empujaba a su hermano contra la pared, pegándose completamente a este.

-_Confío en ti-_jadeo por lo bajo al sentir los suaves movimientos que el de trenzas hacia contra el-_mmh Tom-_

_-¿Chicos?-_tocó la puerta su madre, haciendo que ambos se separaran completamente, Tom se tiró en la cama boca abajo mientras que Bill se sentaba en un pequeño sillón que su hermano tenia en la habitación, sintiendo como su corazón daba fuertes golpes contra su pecho-_¿Puedo pasar?-_

_-Seguro, adelante-_murmuró Tom, mirando de reojo a su hermano.

-_Me tarde mucho menos de lo que esperaba-_sonrió con dulzura-_ahora ambos deben arreglarse bien, Alaric vendrá a cenar recuérdenlo... fue un gran amigo de su padre no quiero que vea a sus hijos como unos vagos-_

_-Mamá ya nos conoce, no creo que arreglarnos cambie las cosas-_

_-Tom tenías quince años y ese cabello horrible, hecho nudos-_

_-Se llaman rastas y ahora Bill las tiene, ¿Por qué no te enojaste con el?-_

_-Porque a mi si se me ven bien, y estan peinadas-_

_-Oye, yo me peinaba-_

_-Una simple coleta no es peinado Tom-_

_-Como sea hijos, arréglense un poco, solo para dar una linda impresión, tienen diecinueve, hace años que no los ve, quiero que ve lo guapos que son-_el mayor rodó los ojos y luego asintió.

-_Está bien mamá, bajamos en un rato... pero ¿No necesitas ayuda en algo?-_

_-No mi amor, todo esta listo, ustedes prepárense que en tres horas estará aquí-_

_-Oh, aun nos queda mucho tiempo-_

_-Thomas, deja de quejarte y hazlo-_

_-Ya, no te enojes... esta bien-_Simone puso cara severa para luego sonreír y salir de la habitación del mayor-_no hubiera tocado la puerta y estaríamos en líos-_

_-Te dije que no hiciéramos nada-_

-_No hicimos nada-_

_-Pues estuvimos a punto y nos pudo ver-_

_-No lo hizo, olvidemos el asunto-_el menor se levanto.

_-Iré a ducharme, te veré mas tarde-_Tom asintió mientras veía salir a su hermano, para luego él tambien levantarse y meterse al baño y darse una larga ducha.

Horas después, los tres esperaban en la sala pero Simone se levantaba a cada momento revisando que todo estuviera perfecto, cada cosa en su lugar, que la comida no se quemara, la botella de vino en el hielo, la mesa perfectamente acomodaba.

-_Mamá todo se ve genial, deja de preocuparte tanto, solo es Alaric, tu lo dijiste fue un gran amigo de papá, no creo que se fije en pequeños detalles-_

_-Bill, es un importante empresario... debe haber cambiado mucho-_

_-Tu no lo sabes, tranquila, ademas te ves hermosa-_

_-¿De verdad?-_Sonrió amplio mientras se escuchaba el timbre-_compórtense-_

Tom miro a su hermano mientras este reía por lo bajo negando ligeramente con la cabeza, viendo como su madre abría la puerta y daba un pequeño grito de emocion y aquel hombre le daba una enorme sonrisa, junto a un fuerte abrazo, al separarse Simone aun tenia una hermosa sonrisa pintada en el rostro, mirando a Alaric de arriba a abajo, lo tomó por un brazo llevándolo a la sala donde este se detuvo en seco, mirando fijamente a Tom, borrando todo tipo de expresión en su rostro.

* * *

**Bueno, primer capítulo ya... espero que les haya gustado como va esto, cualquier cosa en los reviews vale?**


End file.
